¿Inocencia o Idiotez?
by amudoki
Summary: Porque Hinata era propiedad del equipo de Karasuno y no pensaban cedérselo a nadie. Y quien lo intentase que tuviese cuidado, después de todo, los cuervos son traicioneros y cuando menos te lo esperes, podrían sacarte los ojos.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de HQ pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate, yo loso los utilizo para calmar mi mente loca y Fujoshi~

**Parejas:** No se, puede considerarse que no hay parejas, pero desde otra perspectiva lo puedes considerar un AllxHinata xD

**Advertencias: **Un Hinata extremadamente inocente y algo idiota, un Suga algo...¿yandere? Y en conjunto un Karasuno sobre protector con Hinata~

**Notas:**

Ok~ Bueno pues, ¡hola! Aquí vengo a dejarles este fic todo loco...Es mi primer fanfic de HQ ¡viva! Ok, no...

La verdad es que estoy bastante nerviosa, este fic vino a causa de una idea loca que tuve y el primero que me vino a la cabeza para protagonizarla fue el hiperactivo e inocente Hinata.

Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir...¡Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirlo!

Nos vemos en las notas finales ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>¿Inocencia o Idiotez?<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>El silencio en el gimnasio era abrumador. Las caras de incredulidad y estupor estaban grabadas en los rostros de casi todos los miembros del club de volley de Karasuno. Y no era para menos después de la inocente -y sin afán de dañar psicológicamente a nadie- declaración del señuelo.<p>

Es cierto que sabían que el pequeño cuervo era algo despistado e inocentón, pero no creían que hasta ese límite. Comenzaban a dudar donde acababa la inocencia y el despiste y donde comenzaba la idiotez. Realmente, en el caso de Hinata, era una linea que no estaba demasiado clara.

Pero para entender mejor la situación, lo mejor será volver unos minutos atrás en el tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-. minutos antes.-.-.-.-.-<strong>

El entrenamiento de la tarde acababa de terminar y todos se disponían a limpiar el lugar. Cada uno de los jugadores comenzó con su trabajo de limpieza. Nishinoya y Tanaka se dirigieron rápidamente hacia su adorada Kiyoko-san.

La morena tenía asuntos de los que ocuparse por lo que debía irse antes. Todos en el equipo le habían dicho que no necesitaba quedarse en el entrenamiento y Yachi le había dicho que sería capaz de encargarse ella sola, pero esta argumento que tenía suficiente tiempo como para ayudar en la práctica.

—¡Kiyoko-san!— gritó el líbero llamando la atención de todos en el lugar —¡Tenga cuidado al tomar el tren!

—Noya-san tiene razón, ¡tenga mucho cuidado!— gritó igualmente el rapado mientras asentía fuertemente.

—¿Eh?— fue lo único que pudo articular la morena antes de que la interrumpieran.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?— preguntó el capitán al escuchar tal alboroto por parte de esos dos.

—En las noticias locales advirtieron que había que tener cuidado en los trenes ya que ha habido un reciente aumento de acosadores— respondió Suga, que también se había acercado por el alboroto.

—Yo también lo escuché— agregó Yamaguchi para darle veracidad a lo dicho por el sempai.

Ya el resto del equipo se encontraba reunido en torno a ellos y compartía sus pensamientos y opiniones sobre esa noticia.

—¡Oh!— exclamó repentinamente Hinata llamando la atención de todos.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Kageyama que se encontraba junto a él.

Desde que había comenzado la conversación el menor se había mantenido callado -cosa extraña- y pensativo -aun más extraño-. De cuando en cuando fruncía el ceño y otras veces hacía una mueca. Pero había dicho palabra.

—¿Eh? Nada, solo recordé algo que me ocurrió el fin de semana pasado— respondió con una sonrisa boba. —Estaba en el tren cuando note como alguien me tocaba el trasero.— comentó con una sonrisa estúpida.

Todo se sumió en un repentino silencio y todas las miradas se centraron en el señuelo de Karasuno.

—Cuando volteé vi a un hombre mayor, como de unos cuarenta— siguió con su relato. —Se disculpo por tocarme el trasero y me dijo que lo hizo sin querer ya que el tren estaba muy lleno.

Tras escuchar esto todos se relajaron visiblemente. Sabían que su amigo no podía ser tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que lo estaban acosando, verdad?

—Pero...— prosiguió mientras fruncía el ceño. —El tren a esa hora estaba casi vacío...

Un silencio incomodo volvió a cubrir todo el lugar y la tensión era palpable para todos -menos para Hinata que felizmente siguió con su relato-.

—Después entraron más personas al tren y se estaba muy apretado. El señor estaba detrás mio y de vez en cuando note como me tocaba el trasero pero no le di importancia.

—_"¡Deberías dársela, idiota!"_— pensaron todos los que escuchaban.

—Después ocurrió algo extraño— dijo medio pensativo. — Noté algo duro contra mi espalda baja, y el hombre se disculpo, ya que era por su paraguas, que estaba en medio, pero yo no vi que llevase ningún paraguas y el día estaba soleado desde bien temprano...

Todos en el gimnasio estaban mudos. Incluso el entrenador y Takeda-sensei estaban sin palabras. Hasta Tsukishima -que la mayoría de las veces tiene algo que añadir- no pudo decir nada.

—Además jadeaba mucho como si le costase respirar...¿Quizás era claustrofóbico?

—_"¡Claro que no, Hinata idiota!"_— gritaron todos en sus mentes.

—Y...¿Qué ocurrió después?— preguntó Yachi aventurándose a hacer la pregunta de la que todos querían saber la respuesta, pero nadie se atrevía hacer.

—¿Eh? Pues nada, mi parada era en la siguiente estación— respondió confundido. —¡Ah! Pero el señor fue muy amable y se despidió con un "hasta pronto" y desde entonces lo he visto dos veces en el tren— dijo alegre.

Y así es como volvemos al principio de esta historia.

—Hinata...¿Se te ha vuelto a acercar ese...señor?— el capitán quería decir pervertido, pero sabía que el menor se enfadaría.

—¿Mmn? No. Siempre esta lleno y lo veo de lejos, y el me sonríe...aun que su sonrisa es un poco rara y a veces hace muecas extrañas mientras me mira fijamente. Es un poco incómodo— se sinceró.

En ese momento fue claro para todos -menos para Hinata- que ese tipo era un pervertido y que utilizaba al menor como fantasía sexual.

Si bien es cierto que todos sabían que el joven señuelo era lindo y un imán para pervertidos, después de algunos accidentes, -de los cuales el propio Hinata nunca fue consciente- pero nunca le hicieron realmente caso ya que ninguno de estos pasó a mayores. Ahora, tras lo dicho por el menor, habían abierto los ojos a la realidad. Puede que antes solo fueran pequeños robos esporádicos de ropa interior, pero ahora eran acosos sexuales en el tren, lo próximo sería que lo violaran...

A todos se les heló la sangre ante la idea de que violaran a SU pequeño y lindo cuervo. Porque si, el pequeño cuervo era de ellos, era propiedad exclusiva del club de volley de Karasuno.

—Hinata...—llamó Suga con voz baja, dulce y suave.

A todos, menos como ya era costumbre a Hinata, les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Después de todo, era difícil no notar el aura asesina que emanaba del cuerpo del setter.

—¿Me acompañarías a comprar unas cuantas cosas que nos hacen falta? Así de camino me dices quien es tu amigo, el del tren— le dijo con una sonrisa asquerosamente dulce, que solo engañó a Hinata.

El menor acepto enseguida y saltó de alegría al saber que podría ayudar a su sempai. Tras esto, terminaron de limpiar y cada uno se fue a su casa, excepto Suga y el joven señuelo que fueron a "comprar".

Antes de salir la mirada del setter se conecto con la del capitán. Tras unos segundos mirándose fijamente, se fueron cada uno por su lado. Un minuto después sonó el timbre de un mensaje entrante al móvil de Suga.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Re:<strong>__ Daichi.  
><em>_**Asunto:**__ pervertido.  
>"Cuento contigo."<em>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, en las noticias locales de la mañana, anunciaron la detención de un acosador sexual que actuaba en los trenes.<p>

Casualmente este acosador actuaba en las lineas cercanas a Karasuno. Hinata llego a toda prisa al entrenamiento de la mañana junto a Kageyama y les contó a todos como había visto en las noticias como habían detenido al señor que siempre veía en el tren. Suga y Daichi se miraron y sonrieron macabramente.

Desde ese momento, todo acosador pervertido de Hinata fue arrestado misteriosamente. Nishinoya y Tanaka se encargaban de sacarle información al menor, sin que lo notara, por si había un nuevo acosador. Y por ultimo el joven cuervo siempre iba a casa acompañado por alguien -generalmente Kageyama, que desde el incidente del acosador del tren se había vuelto extremadamente sobre protector y celoso-.

Porque Hinata era propiedad del equipo de Karasuno y no pensaban cedérselo a nadie. Y quien lo intentase que tuviese cuidado, después de todo, los cuervos son traicioneros y cuando menos te lo esperes, podrían sacarte los ojos.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Y eso fue todo~

¿Qué tal estuvo mi primer fic de HQ? ¿malo? ¿bueno? ¿regular? ¿divertido? ¿aburrido? ¿Ha parecido que me dragaba mientras lo escribía por el gran desvarío? Ok, eso último olvidadlo xD

Ya en serio, ¿qué tal me quedó? Dejadme reviews para saber si seguir escribiendo en este fandom o volver con el rabo entre las piernas al de KHR u.u

Por otra parte y siendo sincera, me divertí escribiendo este fic. El poner a Hinata como un inocentón presa facil de los pervertidos (que no dista mucho de la realidad) teniendo que ser protegido por el sobre protector equipo de Karasuno me encantó. Una parte de mi no se pudo resistir a meter algo de KageHina al final (es tan leve que casi ni se nota), son mi debilidad. Tampoco pude resistirme ha hacer aparecer a "Mama Suga" xD

Espero que os gustase, nos vemos ;P


End file.
